


Stuck

by MinGuad



Series: I have Sinned. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Kabeshiri, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is an idiot, Stuck and Fuck, Stuck in a window, Ya'll taught I was dead but I'm back with more sin, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinGuad/pseuds/MinGuad
Summary: Stiles decides to sneak out of the house and it doesn't go as planned.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Canon can pry the name John from my cold dead hands. I wrote this in honor of the new kink I didn’t know I had until recently.

Stiles was many things. Smart? Yes. Resourceful? Definitely. A man with a plan? You could bet your life on it. But was he a smart resourceful person who could execute a smart and resourceful plan well? 

No. 

No, he was not and he was paying the price for it right now. 

Planting his hands against the window sill, he tried to pull himself out and onto the roof. The window sill was starting to dig into his stomach and he was regretting every life decision he’d made up to this point. 

He hoped that Scott would realize he wasn’t there and come looking for him. His werewolf agility (that Stiles totally didn’t envy at all, thank you very much) could get him on the roof in two seconds flat. Werewolves didn’t get stuck in windows. Werewolves also, apparently, didn’t notice when their best friends were ten minutes late to a meeting point. Stiles wiggled in the window again. 

After several unsuccessful attempts to get free, it didn’t take him long to get bored. He was in the middle of humming the Super Mario theme song when he heard something moving. He looked down into the bushes around his window hoping to see Scott’s curly head in the dark. 

The bushes didn’t shake. 

“Stiles?” 

Stiles froze. That wasn’t Scott’s voice. He was so busted. He turned as much as he could and looked into the window. His father was staring at him from his doorway. John moved into the room, the sounds of his slippers shuffling over the floorboards were the only thing to fill the silence. 

He sat down on the bed and stared at his son. “Why?” was all he could ask in a tired voice. 

Stiles had never been more mortified in his life. “Lydia invited me to a party and I knew you’d say no.” he said trying to wiggle back into the room. 

John watched his son’s hips sway and jerk. He moved closer looking over the window. It had always been janky and now it was caught flat on Stiles’s back.  
“So,” John said getting up and catching Stiles’s hips. “You know I would have said no but you decide to do what you want anyway?” 

Stiles felt his father’s fingers dig into his hips. “Yes,” 

“And how’s that working out for you?” John asked. He smoothed his palms over Stiles’s ass. 

Stiles whimpered in response. “Dad, I’m sorry,” he said. 

John sucked his teeth. “No, you’re not. You’re sorry you got caught,” he reached around Stiles’s front and unbuttoned his pants. “Maybe it’s my fault you act out like this,” he thought aloud. “I don’t discipline you nearly enough.” Dropping Stiles’s pants, he stared at the soft white skin. 

“Dad,” Stiles said slowly panicking. He looked around into the night. There wasn’t anyone out but he couldn’t see well in the dark. “Someone could see.” 

John ignored him. Getting onto his knees, he spread apart Stiles’s ass. “Then you’ll have to be quiet. Can you do that for me, Stiles?” he ran his thumb over Stiles’s hole. 

Stiles almost bit through his tongue. He looked around. His eyes darted around in the darkness. He couldn’t see him anywhere nearby but that didn’t mean Scott wasn’t there watching. Stiles’s cock jumped just thinking about his friend watching them like this.

John reached into the night stand drawer and pulled out the lube. Coating his fingers, he pressed one into Stiles’s hole. He heard the muffled sound Stiles made and chuckled. “You’ve always had a big mouth. I’d be careful or someone will hear you,” he stared mesmerized as Stiles sucked his finger back in, clamping down around it. He smacked one of Stile’s cheeks when he moaned again. “I won’t stop even if someone comes outside. They’ll watch as I bury myself inside you. Everyone in the neighborhood will know how much you love Daddy’s cock.” 

Stiles bit into his knuckle as John added another finger. He thrust back, his eyes rolling back when John curled them inside of him. 

John searched for a spot to make Stiles moan louder. A small selfish part of him wanted the whole neighborhood to see Stiles hanging out of the window begging him to fuck him. Then everyone would know he was his. John’s cock strained against his jeans just thinking about it. 

Pulling out his fingers, he quickly undid his pants and pulled himself out. Stiles lifted his ass a bit higher as John smacked his cock against one of his cheeks. “So beautiful,” he mumbled to himself as he lined up. 

Stiles wiggled. “I’m not stretched enough,” he whined. 

John knew. He’d stretched him just enough to keep the pain to a minimum. “This is a punishment, Stiles,” he said. “Next time, you’ll remember the burn.” He pressed against Stiles’s hole and thrust past the ring of muscles. 

Stiles gasped for breath. His eyes rolled back into his head as a sharp pain coursed through him. He felt his cock twitch as his father pushed deeper inside him. His arms gave out on the window sill and he slumped forward. 

“Are you ready to pass out?” John asked as he grabbed Stiles’s waist. “I’ll fuck you until you wake back up again. The first thing you’ll feel is my cock inside you.” He snapped the rest of the way in. THey both groaned low and loud at the feeling. John took a deep breath trying to keep his composure. With Stiles like this, he could take whatever he wanted. He smacked his hand down hard against one of the pale cheeks in front of him. Stiles jumped with a soft whimper. 

Pulling out most of the way, John admired the way Stiles’s ass twitched around him trying to pull him back in. He decided to give him what he wanted and snapped back in hard enough to shake the window pane. 

Stiles moaned loudly. He slapped his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. His other hand reached into the small opening in the window. John’s eyebrow raised as Stiles grabbed for his thigh and pulled him closer. 

John chuckled. “You really are a little slut. I should have known you’d like a little pain.” he said snapping hard and slow into his son’s tight body. Each thrust punched a moan out of Stiles and John smiled. “You’re so good for daddy. You’re taking your punishment so well. Don’t cum until I tell you you can.” 

Stiles whimpered holding onto the window again. He nearly screamed when John fucked into him harder. The fast drag of John inside him was making him lightheaded. He bit harder into his knuckle to get himself to stay quiet but soft whined came through. The window dug into his back and the pain only heightened everything else. The world around him disappeared and he felt himself give in letting John do whatever he wanted to him.

John watched Stiles go pliant under him. It was always this moment he loved the best. He thrust harder into him feeling Stiles give himself over to the pleasure. He reached around Stiles and stroked him in time with his movements. “Cum for me Stiles,”

Not a second later, Stiles came with a high whine. John thrust into him one final time as deep as he could and filled him. Stiles squeezed around him milking him as he rode out his orgasm. 

Pulling out, John pulled the window off of Stiles’s back and helped him inside. Stiles collapsed onto the bed, panting. John grabbed his legs spreading them and watching his cum slowly leak out of Stiles’s hole. He made a satisfied sound and helped Stiles under the sheets. 

Stiles reached out for him and John pulled the covers over and slipped into bed next to him. Pulling Stiles into his arms, he massaged the spot the window had pinned him. Stiles relaxed into the warm high feeling around them. 

“Oh,” John said. “By the way, you’re grounded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, you filthy animals.


End file.
